


Connection

by Lokioneshots



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Loki (Marvel), Avenger Loki (Marvel), Cute, Cute Loki (Marvel), F/M, Fluff, Movie Night, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokioneshots/pseuds/Lokioneshots
Summary: Y/N is an Avenger and was surprised when Thor brought his brother, Loki to Earth. They instantly found an interest in the other and haven't been away from each other for very long ever since. One night Y/N goes to Loki's room in the middle of the night but what happens?





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

> This one didn't turn out too well but I hope at least one of you thinks its decent. Please give me some feedback so I know if I should write some more! Y/F/B= your favorite book. Y/F/M= your favorite movie

"Loki!" You whisper-yell while knocking on his bedroom door, "Open the door, I know your awake." Loki opened the door with an exhausted look on his face.

"What would you like, Y/N, at... 1:30 am?" Loki looked at his clock in his room and pointed to it.

"It's really 1:30 am? Anyway, I'm bored and I thought 'why not visit my good friend Loki, he must be bored too because I'm not there with him.' So I came over here." You stated while moving to go lay on his bed.

“Come on in.” Loki muttered sarcastically. When Loki first got brought to Earth Y/N had been an Avenger for a few years. As soon as they saw each other they both knew they had a connection, but had never acknowledged it. Y/N being the friendly person she is, welcomed Loki with open arms but he was a little more cautious. Although, over the span of a few weeks came to like her.

“Oh! I have a book I think you should read, but its in the library!” Y/N said, “It’s called Y/F/B.” You extend out the book for him to grab.

Loki took the book and glanced at the cover and flipped the book over to read the summary on the back. “This sounds interesting.” He mumbled to himself. The god put the it on his ever growing pile of books that he was eventually going to get a bookcase for.

“Oooo want to watch a movie?” You said looking at the movies he had in his room. “Sure, why not. Which one though?”

“What about Y/F/M?” You pick your favorite movie. Even though you two have watched it a million times together, he agrees whilst shaking his head with a grin. You put in the movie on and laid down next to Loki on his bed. Thorough out the movie both of you got closer and before you realize, you are cuddling.

As the movie ended Loki realized you were cuddling and gently untangled himself when he recognized that you were asleep. The god turned off the TV and laid on the opposite side of the bed from you. Throughout the night, you both moved closer together until you were completely tangled with each other. Loki woke up before you and laid his gaze on you. The sun's glow rested on your skin while you slept. He looked at you in awe.

You felt someone looking at you as you woke up. "Good morning." You said in a soft voice. "Hello, Love." He responded. You sat there in a comfortable silence looking at each other. Loki had known for a few weeks that he liked you and started debating whether to tell you or not. What could go wrong? Well he could get rejected and you would avoid him, it could destroy your friendship, and it also could be really awkward between you two. There is also the slim chance that you could like him back, so should he or should he not? You know what, fuck it!

"I would like to court you," Loki said gazing into your alluring eyes, "I have liked you for a while and I'm pretty sure you're going to reject me but I was like 'fuck it' and now I can't take it back. You're really out of my league. I'm really an idiot. I don't know why I told you, there is no way you could like me back-" 

He kept rambling on and on while a million thoughts ran through your head. Wait, he likes me back? Why would he think I'm out of his league, if anything he's out of mine! You realized he was still rambling about it so you decided to do something brave.

"Why would I think that you-" Before he knew it, you were kissing him. You felt him kiss you back and you put all of your feelings into the kiss. You smiled into the kiss and eventually both of you had to pull away to breathe. "If you haven't guessed already, that's a yes and I like you too." 

Loki was shocked you kissed him and said yes. Still not believing you had said yes he kissed you again. Loki pulled away after a while and pulled you against him. He was about to say something before he was interrupted.

"Loki, Lady Y/N, I know you're in there and I hope I'm not interrupting anything but we have a mission that we have to go to!" Thor shouted and knocked on the door. In unison, you both groan and Thor leaves with a chuckle that someone on the other side of the compound could probably hear.


End file.
